Essential Questions
by AKADropsofJupiter
Summary: Lily has best friend issues. The way to solve them is NOT by kissing said best friend. Based on the previews for the ep 'How to Lose a Girl.'


A/N: I own nothing. Except my love for Ray, and my new Paper Moon CD (rock on!). 

  
  


This fic is based on the previews for the hour long RFR debuting on Friday 19th of December and the episode summary on the-n.com. In less than a week it'll be proved absolutely wrong, but in the meantime this works. I took the liberty of naming Ray's new girlfriend Amy. Dunno why, I just thought it fit. Just a brief little introspective thing on Lily's thoughts before, during, and after Da Kiss. This is the first fic I've posted in the RFR section, though it's not the first I've written (I have a long epic fic in the works, but it's not completed yet). I'd love to get some feedback.

  
  


~**~**~**~**~

  
  


I ran my hands along the CD racks without seeing them. For once, my mind was anywhere but music. I'd been pretending to be secretly in love with Ray for the past three days and it was starting to eat at me. At first it was just a plot to make Amy jealous enough to dump him, but now... I don't know what happened. I don't know why it bothers me to see him with her, or why I agreed to the stupid plan in the first place.

The bell above the door dinged, and I looked up. It was Ray.

And I certainly don't know why I started to smile.

Amy followed him in a second later. Oh. The smile was wiped off my face. They sat down on one of the couches, their backs to me. His arm instantly went up and around her shoulders. They sat and chatted for awhile and I tried my best not to stare... and failed miserably. 

Ray leapt to his feet and went to the counter to order. He leaned casually against the counter as he waited for their drinks and saw me standing in the back. I waved quickly and looked away. I saw him come towards me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey." 

Awkward silence. 

"So..." Ray said, in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence between us. "I think a day or two more of you pretending to like me should be enough for Amy to get jealous enough to dump me. I was thinking that tomorrow you could-"

I shook my head and interrupted him. "Ray, I can't do it."

He looked baffled. "What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath. "I can't pretend to like you anymore, ok? It's just too..." Confusing, I wanted to say, but I held it back. "...too lame."

"Liking me is lame?" Ray said, his forehead furrowed. "Gee Lil, thanks a whole bunch..."

"You know that's not what I meant," I said, reaching out a hand to touch his arm. "Just... it's not my style. If I like someone I tell them. This whole pining away thing is so stupid. Life's too short."

I expected him to laugh at my philosophy, but instead he looked down at the ground. "You think someone should always tell?" he asked, staring intently at the floor tile and digging his hands into his pockets. 

"Well... yeah. I guess. It's better to know one way or the other, isn't it?"

Ray nodded his head slightly. "Yes," he muttered to himself. "It's better to know." He looked up at me then, and I was startled to see that his eyes were full of intensity. He took a small step closer and leaned forward hesitantly. My brain went on full autopilot and I titled my head towards his. My eyes closed and...

And I kissed him. I kissed my best friend in the entire world. My very first kiss. With Ray. He was... It was... 

Sweet.

But it was short.

"Not cool, Ray." 

Oh my God.

We jumped and broke apart and turned to see Amy standing next to us with her arms folded across her chest. I'd forgotten she was even on the planet, much less in the room with us. Shame filled me from head to toe and I felt my face turn red.

Ray took a step towards her. "Amy, I'm-"

"Don't. Come. Near me." She held up a hand as if warding him off. "I can't believe you!"

"I am so sorry," I said, one hand covering my mouth in shock and horror. The mouth that had only seconds before been kissing someone else's boyfriend. Had only seconds before been kissing Ray. 

"Don't you talk to me!" she shrieked, turning red herself. "You stole my boyfriend from me, you have no right to speak to me!"

She was absolutely right. I turned, keeping my eyes on the ground to avoid Ray's. "I have to go," I stammered, the fingertips of one hand still lightly touching my lips. "I'm sorry... I really really am." I bolted for the door, ignoring Ray's voice calling my name. 

I burst through the door to the outside world and turned towards my house. I glanced over at the picture window in the front of Mickey's and briefly caught Ray's eyes. He'd turned to see me. He suddenly stumbled to the side as Amy angrily pushed him, and I tore my eyes away from the sight and ran for home, my whole body tingling.

  
  


~**~**~**~**~

A/N: I wanted to add a bit more of Lily's thoughts after Da Kiss, but they didn't fit into the flow and I liked the ending I have, so... Maybe some other time. 


End file.
